chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Organisation
The Organisation is a global company which protects evolved humans, trains them and deals with villainous ones. It is also connected with The Jack Calwin Training Facility and with The Gifted Academy. It exists solely within World 2: Reflections. Known Co-Founders The co-founders of the Organisation have changed a lot, since some of the members who roleplayed the original co-founders have stopped roleplaying, and other members have become more key and have had their characters rise through the ranks. Because of this, the fact that a character is now a co-founder does not any longer mean they were one of the original founders. The current co-founders are: *Lowri Petrelli (Co-Founder and Director of The Organisation) *Pippy Gray (Co-Founder of The Organisation and Director of The Gifted Academy ) *Jack Calwin (Co-Founder of The Organisation and Director of The Jack Calwin Training Facility) *Josh Evans (Co-Founder of The Organisation) untitled.jpg|Lowri's office 180px-Office.jpg|Pippy's office office.JPG|Jack's office Known Agents *Ryker Miller (Head of Tactical Operations) *Nathan Petrelli Snr (Field Agent) *Ron Rosen (Part-Time Field Agent) *Vallerie Brun (Part-Time Assistant Liaison Officer) *Hy Conrad *Naomi Sandringham (Field Agent) *Hugo Turner (Behavioural Psychologist) *Josh Deveaux (Psychologist) *Lauren (Former member of Security) Future Agents *Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr (Field Agent) *Daniella Millbrook Jnr (Field Agent) *Abbie Gray (Co-Founder and Director) *Jacob Gray (Field Agent) *Braedon Gray (Field Agent) *Ashleigh Calwin (Field Agent) *Gabriella Bennet (Field Agent) *Claude Bennet (NEH Field Agent) *Oliver Bennet (NEH Field Agent) *Lyndsey Bennet (NEH Field Agent) *Lucia Petrelli (Field Agent) *Jamie Petrelli (Field Agent) *Dylan Bennet (NEH Field Agent) *Anthony Bennet (NEH Field Agent) *Paul Millbrook (NEH Field Agent) Bases The Organisation have bases worldwide, including in the capitals of most major countries. However, the main base, and the first one built, is in New York city. This base is run by Lowri Elan Petrelli and it is in this base that most of the co-founders now work, and where they would meet to discuss any plans or emergencies. This base contains 5 prison levels where villainous evolved humans are kept in specific cells designed to negate their abilities. It also contains meeting rooms, offices and rooms to house any evolved humans who have nowhere else to live in the city. The base contains basic training rooms, and it is attached to JCTF which contains more elaborate and specific ones. Security The Organisation has several security measures. These include: *multiple telepathic checks on new agents, and reccurring check-ups on current agents *telepathic checks upon entrance to all the bases *devices which block any teleportation into the base *more devices which prevent further teleportation into the prison levels *ability inhibition in the cells *complex passwords and codes required to access the electronic files, as well as DNA scans, retinal scans and fingerprint scans These ought to make it completely impossible for any enemy to infiltrate them. The successful cases are very rare, and of course security was raised after each one. However, there was recently a mass breakout, during an induced eclipse. Purpose 'Protecting Evolved Humans' ]]The Organisation exists to protect evolved humans. It also represents them to the ordinary world, and will prevent anything such as Building 26 starting again. Similar threats, such as B42 started in Russia, have already been dealt with and prevented. The Organisation also deals with any hate crimes against evolved humans, and covers up public exposure of abilities to prevent the public from reacting negatively. Select individuals, such as non-evolved human agents or non-evolved humans close to an evolved human, can know, but they must have their memories erased if they are planning to expose the secret, or if they do react negatively. 'Training Evolved Humans' Organisation agents also seek out newly manifested individuals, and offer to direct them to the nearest base where they can be trained to control their abilities, in order to prevent them from accidentally losing control and hurting others or exposing their existence. After control is gained, the individual would be offered further training to develop more aspects of their abilities, and possible agent training if they desire to become one. Most of this training is done in JCTF, which is funded by the Organisation, and was founded and is currently run by one of the cofounders, Jack Calwin. Training for children is at the Gifted Academy, a private school run by cofounder Pippy Gray. 'Law Enforcement' Agents will also seek out any evolved humans who have abused their abilities, using them to harm others or break laws. The agents will capture these individuals, and they will be locked up in a cell in a base. They don't receive a trial, since telepathy is used to confirm their guilt beyond any doubt. However, they can be released if a telepath confirms they have truly repented and would no longer be any threat. Individuals captured by the Organisation have included The Drainer, The Shapeshifter, The Sniffer, Kay Westfield, Sara Mitchell and Michael Pope. However, there has recently been a mass breakout, and the Organisation is still in the process of recapturing those who escaped. Membership Any character who joins the Organisation must be a legal adult (16 years old or more) and must also be telepathically checked to prove they are suitable. This would prevent any moles from joining, in addition to removing any who would be unstable or unable to do the job. The character would have to learned about the Organisation, either by being an evolved human they found, or an ordinary human who learned about the existence of abilities. After basic training, an individual would be offered the possibility of a job, telepathically checked and would begin additional training. This individual would begin as an agent but could rise through the ranks. There are specific types of agent for specific jobs, such as training, types of missions, and base-running jobs, in addition to agents who do a little of all types. Category:Groups